scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Walters, Inc.
Walters, Inc. is an upcoming American adult animated television series created by Matthew Varnas. The animation is done by Warner Bros. Animation. The series will debut in 2024 on swim Premise: It takes place in Frankston, Pennsylvania, which is next to Philadelphia. It depicts the everyday lives of the employees who work at Walters, Inc., a large food production company owned by Flint's Super Goods that was owned by Gus Walters and his brothers, Jim and Kevin. Cast: Sebastian "Falco" Inferno (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Falco was a talented, gifted, and funny comedian who was the star of "Born Lucky". But after years of doing cocaine and drinking, he lost his touch. Now, he's a 40-year old accountant and manager to Gus, and a boss to Willis and Terrence. He's also Gus' right hand man. Terrence Lastic (voiced by Taran Killam) - Terrence is an outgoing and confident employee to Falco and Gus. Terrence is a bisexual, he's mostly attracted to his wife, Diane, and sometimes his friend, Willis. He is a Sagittarius and he works out regularly. He's easily the smartest one of the employees who worked at Walters, Inc. Willis Barnum (voiced by Fred Armisen) - Willis is a fun-loving and confident employee to Falco and Gus. He appears to be Terrence's friend, but he's not that attractive to Terrence. He's a tad naïve and seems to be optimistic. Gunther Curie (voiced by Bill Hader) - Gunther is another worker at Walters, Inc., who also happens to be the assistant manager to Gus. He has a short temper and a tendency to talk fast whenever he's pissed off. He also happens to be a neat freak. Beck Bennett (voiced by Eric Andre) - Beck is a outgoing and talented employee, who works as a receptionist to Walters, Inc. He's also a show off and spends most of his time smoking up to get out of work. Gus Walters, Jr. (voiced by Bill Hader) - Gus is the founder of Walters, Inc. He found the corporation in 1975. His family was very privileged and sophisticated and that was what makes him the biggest name in industry. Charlie (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Charlie is Falco's pet cat. Charlie is very charismatic, wisecracking, loyal, and comical. He openly would help Falco into keeping the Walters, Inc. from going under and seems to have strong knowledge on big business. Other cast: Kristopher Flint (voiced by Beck Bennett) - Kristopher is the founder of Flint's Super Goods, he is the brightest one of the Flint family name. Kristopher has known Walters since his father worked with him. He is cunning, charismatic, overconfident, and humble to his own store and would do anything to keep it from going under. Jim Walters (voiced by Stephen Merchant) - Jim is Gus' brother and co-founder of Walters, Inc. He has a slight British accent and knows every rock band he ever listened to, from "Queen" to "AC/DC". He is a Leo and has a sixth sense of food. Kevin Walters (voiced by Christian Slater) - Kevin is the youngest brother to Gus and Jim and co-founder of Walters, Inc. He's a workaholic stockholder and hates Jim's loud music while he's working. He lost his hand at age 14 and replaced it with a mechanical one. Terri Coiler (voiced by Fred Armisen) - Terri is one of Kristopher's right hand man and best friend since they found Flint's Super Goods in 1995. He is so smart and yet so loyal to his own boss. He is considered to be bisexual because he once had sex with his hooker girlfriend and Kristopher. Category:Adult Swim